1. Field
The document relates to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal (e.g., a mobile phone, a personal digital assistance (PDA), an iBook phone, and a smart phone), which can be carried by users and provide a variety of functions, is widely used. The mobile terminal provides a variety of functions such as a communication function, a wireless internet function, a diary function, a photographing/reproducing function, and an entertainment function. Currently, the mobile terminal attracts mainly young generations by providing a multimedia function.
As is revealed by the fact that the performance of a camera mounted on the mobile terminal approaches that of the digital camera, the image reproduction/photographing function of the mobile terminal is enhanced to a high level. For example, the number of pixels adopted for an LCD of the mobile terminal increases up to the level of five mega pixels and optical technology associated with a lens is integrated into the mobile terminal.
That is, it is possible to take a photograph of high quality by supporting an optical zoom (an image itself is enlarged using an optical principle, so that image quality does not change even when the image is enlarged) as well as supporting a digital zoom (an image is enlarged through an imaging process with the number of pixels unchanged, so that image quality is degraded when the image is enlarged).
However, the current optical zoom camera type mobile terminal does not provide sufficient features associated with meta information set and stored when an image is taken.
Even in the case where the related art camera type mobile terminal (i.e., a camera phone) provides meta information, it deals only an “image size”, a “generation date”, “resolution”, and a “file name”. An optical zoom camera type mobile terminal provides much less features associated with the meta information.
Therefore, a user of a high performance mobile terminal having an optical zoom camera requires a function of extracting and checking meta information, which is set when an image is taken, before the reproduction of the taken image, and a function of inserting the meta information into an image file when storing the image after photographing the image so that the meta information can be used afterward.
Accordingly, there is required a method for allowing a user to more efficiently use image meta information in an optical zoom camera type mobile terminal.